Conventional grill is employed to grill foods, such as meat, vegetables, and fishes, etc.
To barbecue easily and healthily, a barbecue grill is developed and contains a drilling device and a gas supply device below the drilling device.
However, the gas supply device has a large size and is not stored conveniently. Furthermore, it is manually connected and removed by using a hand toll troublesomely.
With reference to FIG. 5, a quick assembly grill and method are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,017 B2. The quick assembly grill contains: a firebox assembly for mounting on a cart assembly, the cart assembly having first and second support assemblies and at least one linking member interconnecting them. A hinge or pivot in the mid-portion of the linking member divides it into first and second linking member portions, and the opposite ends of the linking member portions are pivotally connected by hinges or the like to the first and second support assemblies. The linking member holds the first and second support assemblies together in a partially pre-assembled state, and the pivotal connections of the linking member portions allow the two assemblies to be folded for packaging in a shipping container. When removed from the container, the pivotal connections of the linking member portions allow the first and second support assemblies to be unfolded, with the linking member holding the two support assemblies in approximately the proper position with respect to each other and to the firebox assembly for assembly of the grill.
FIG. 5 illustrates attachment of one of the side tables 12 to the side of the fire box assembly 10. Preferably the firebox base 30 is shipped with threaded fasteners partially threaded into holes for attaching the side tables. The side table includes keyhole openings 70 that are sized and positioned to receive the fasteners. To install the side table, the assembler aligns each keyhole with its respective fastener so that the heads of the fasteners are received through the larger openings of the keyholes. The assembler then slides the side table so that the smaller openings of the keyholes are received underneath the fastener heads and then tightens the fasteners.
Nevertheless, the keyhole 70 matches with fasteners 68 to screw the quick assembly grill. But such a screwing manner is still inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.